


Lemonade Kisses

by stopmopingstarthoping



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Established Relationship, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 22:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopmopingstarthoping/pseuds/stopmopingstarthoping
Summary: Gladio and Luna help Noctis relax after a long day of work.





	Lemonade Kisses

Noctis dragged a forearm across the sweat dripping from his forehead. His hands were too dirty to risk getting his hand anywhere near his face. Dirt everywhere. He grinned, squinting toward the sun. Finally, time to call it a day. 

As he headed back toward the house, Luna greeted him with a towel, which he accepted gratefully. Mischievous pale blue eyes watched him closely as he wiped off his face and neck before getting his hands as clean as he could. 

“Good work today, Noctis. You look like you're ready for a break.” She smiled at him sweetly, but her lips curved just a little too deeply for innocence. “We've been busy in the kitchen.”

The tone to those last few words had Noctis flinging sweaty strands back out of his eyes and hustling after her. 

He was greeted with the sight of his enormous boyfriend, shirtless and tipping a glass of lemonade to his lips, drinking deep.

Noctis watched a bead of sweat roll down a bronzed neck as Gladio's throat bobbed. He cleared his throat. “You guys  _ have _ been busy in here, huh?”

“Oh, we made some for you too, baby.” Luna traced a finger down the side of another glass, drawing a line in the condensation beading on its surface. “You looked so thirsty.” 

He accepted the glass from her with a slow grin, noticing that she stepped much closer than she needed to, her eyes lingering on his unbuttoned shirt. 

“Thanks.” He took a deep drink, nodding at Gladio appreciatively. “Perfect as always, big guy.”

Gladio moved toward him, watching Noctis quench his thirst with just as much interest as Noctis had had a moment ago. Bolder, Gladio walked across the kitchen and smoothed Noctis’ hair back before nuzzling his ear. 

“Been waitin’ for you to finish that field for a while.” Deep bass rumbled, making heat pool below Noctis’ navel.

“You know you don't always have to wait for me.” Noctis smiled easily at both of them as Luna advanced on him from the other side.

“Oh, we played a little, watching you work out there.” She pressed herself into his hip and looked up at him with heavy-lidded eyes. He could see the faint flush rising out of the low neckline of her shirt.  

“Yep. Made us want you here even more.”

Noctis closed his eyes as his lovers’ hands began to roam over him insistently. He let out a light laugh. “Right here? I'm all gross.”

“Hmm, don't care,” came another growl through the beard grazing his neck. 

“Let me at least wash my hands for real, okay?” 

“If you must.” He stepped away, and Lunafreya’s pouting lower lip was quickly captured by Gladio’s mouth. Noctis peeked over his shoulder as he quickly soaped and rinsed his hands. 

He turned and leaned his elbows back against the sink to watch them kiss. They were beautiful, tongues tangling and lapping. Luna straddled one of Gladio's denim-clad thighs, grinding on it shamelessly, even a little showily. 

When two sets of eyes caught his, Noctis was helpless. He crossed the floor in two quick strides, touching his fingers to Gladio’s lips as he claimed Luna's mouth. Tart lemon and sweet sugar mingled on her lips. She sighed happily into the kiss and reached around him to grab Gladio's hip, pulling the three of them closer together. 

Noctis became aware of hardness pressing into him from behind and a warm mouth at his neck again, and he closed his eyes. Luna’s hands danced over his still-sweaty chest, opening his shirt the rest of the way and making his skin buzz with anticipation.

Gladio's hand snaked between them to palm Noctis’ stiffening cock through his jeans, and he looked down to smile at Luna when he found her fingers doing the same. Noctis rolled his head back onto Gladio’s shoulder and sighed. “Spoiled, is what I am. Absolutely spoiled.” He turned his head for a deep, slow kiss from Gladio, and his heart thudded. He tasted more sweetness, more citrus, and traced a finger over the soft skin at Luna's chest as the kiss built in intensity. 

Luna walked them backward, slowly, mouths and hands still roving, until she bumped into the counter. Noctis had already popped the button on her shorts and slid his fingers down the front, and she let out a little breathy noise and paused for a moment while he worked. She was sopping wet; Noctis throbbed in his pants thinking of the fun the two of them had had in the kitchen earlier, maybe watching him finish out in the field.

She pushed her shorts and panties down and shimmied them lower, then hopped up onto the counter in front of him.

“If I could ask you to do just a little more work today….” Her voice trailed off and she looked at Noctis with those cornflower blue eyes again, asking a question he could never say no to. He bent down and pressed a kiss to the inside of one creamy thigh, smoothing a hand over it reverently. Absently, his other hand slid her clothing down off her feet and tossed it.

Noctis closed his eyes again and breathed in Luna’s beautiful, delicate scent before grasping under her thighs and tugging her to the very edge of the counter. He leaned forward and traced his tongue gently up her slit. She let out an “oh” that jumped in pitch when two large hands reached around Noctis and thumbs rubbed over her nipples. 

“Got you all warmed up, I see.” Noctis murmured close to her slick folds and grinned when the vibration made her let out a little pant. 

Noctis set to work, gently spreading Luna with his hands before tracing and pressing his tongue in the ways she liked best. He felt himself throb and strain again as he heard wet sounds above him and peeked up to see Gladio and Luna engaged in another passionate kiss. Gladio's hands had crept up inside her shirt and bra entirely, and Noctis closed his eyes again. He sucked Luna's clit into his mouth and lapped at her hungrily; she yelped into Gladio’s mouth. 

Noctis lost himself in the taste of her, in the slide of his tongue against her slippery skin. Luna made beautiful noises, babbling encouragement as her body tensed and trembled. He swirled his tongue around her clit, teasing a little, circling around before probing into her wet heat. Her hips lifted off the counter as she squirmed into his mouth. Her clothing gone, Gladio's fingers and tongue stroked at her sensitive nipples. 

Oh, she was close. This would be so sweet. Luna pulsed against him and twisted in delight, and Noctis grinned against her slick skin, coated in her sweet-smelling musk and drunk on her pleasure. In response to her wheedling little whine, he licked at her firmly, pulling her over the edge. 

She clamped her thighs tight around Noctis’ head as she came, gripping strong fingers into his hair. Gladio’s mouth and hand stayed with each of her breasts as she shook and trembled. Noctis followed her hips up and down, pressing and flicking as long as she'd let him, until she laughingly shoved his head away and caught her breath. Those gorgeous blue eyes blinked above bright pink cheeks, and Noctis wiped his chin and laid another light kiss on Luna’s thigh before he stood up slowly, waiting for Gladio to let him in so he could lay a hand along her cheek and stare at her in wonder. 

She smiled at him demurely, and touched his face in return. “What do you want now, love?” A naughty, knowing gaze flicked down to the front of his jeans, which were uncomfortably tight. Noctis let out a soft laugh at the contrast between the two expressions. 

“I’d really like some of this, I think.” He reached behind him to squeeze Gladio’s cock and turned a little to let the heat in his gaze show.

“Good thing, because I would absolutely like to give it to you.” Gladio’s hips twitched forward into his hand. Noctis gave an urgent squeeze in response before turning and attacking Gladio’s mouth. His kiss was hard and demanding, and he rutted against the bulge he could feel pressing against him. He felt Luna caress him, running light fingers over his skin, and he was even more impatient. He broke the kiss to give Gladio a dark look that he knew always worked.

“Gods, please, I need you to fuck me. C’mon, Gladio.” 

Large, warm fingers trailed his chin as Gladio stepped away. “I’ll be right back. Promise.” Noctis grinned at the way he hurried from the room, but was immediately distracted as Luna hopped off the counter and pressed her mouth to his, humming softly at the taste of herself on his lips. She removed every last stitch of his clothing, walking around him and making little appreciative noises, touching and stroking him. He held her fingers, drawing her back in close. They shared another kiss, slower and then with mounting tension. Noctis pulled Luna’s thigh up against his side and ground against her without breaking their kiss, her skin silky smooth under his hands.

He was intently stroking his fingers in and out of her, trying to coax her toward another orgasm, when he heard footsteps at the threshhold.

Out of the corner of his eye, Noctis saw Gladio walk back in and heard a deep laugh. He stood in the doorway, cock in one hand and lube in the other. He groaned. “You guys are killing me - that’s so hot.”

They smiled, and Luna beckoned gracefully. She took the small bottle from his hand as Gladio slid a hand behind Noctis’ head and moved in for his own kiss, smooth but demanding. Noctis gripped Gladio firmly in hand and broke their kiss, looking at him expectantly. He waited for that beautiful amber gaze to meet his own before nipping at Gladio's lower lip and moving in again. Noctis kissed him hard, tongue thrusting against Gladio's to communicate the want that had simmered while they'd pleasured Luna on the counter and was now a pulsing ball of need. 

Noctis' hips twitched and Gladio realized Luna had been busy, slicking delicate fingers and working them slowly and rhythmically inside. 

“Ah, fuck.” Noctis’ hand stopped stroking him and his fingers flexed open. He moaned and gripped Gladio harder as Luna smiled up at him, her fingers pressing inside Noctis expertly. Her face grew serious in concentration and Gladio watched her work, holding Noctis as he trembled and gasped under her attentions. Gladio had also been the recipient of her graceful touches in precisely the same way, and he watched the pleasure flit across Noctis’ perfect features for a moment or two. 

That was about as long as Gladio was able to wait, before he dove back in, pressing his mouth down against Noctis, devouring him, and pushing him back against Luna until he let out a helpless little noise. 

“Ah, you guys…” Noctis’ eyes fluttered closed again and Gladio leaned near, nipping lightly at his ear. 

“All good?” He let his voice rumble in the way he knew sent shivers down Noctis’ spine. 

Noctis sighed. “So good. Still really want your cock though.” He opened his eyes and gave Gladio a dreamy, filthy grin at the intensity he saw in the glowing topaz eyes he loved. 

Gladio bent down and captured Noctis’ mouth one last time, then moved behind him to join Luna. She extended another slicked hand to lube Gladio's waiting cock, and it made him turn his head to press gentle teeth into Noctis’ shoulder. 

Slippery hands guided him in, and Luna looked up at the two of them with wonder in her eyes, a short “oh, yes” encouraging both. As always, Noctis sucked in a breath when Gladio breached his entrance. Throbbing, Gladio waited, watching Noctis flush and gasp as he adjusted to the stretch. Luna's hands disappeared for a moment, then returned to dance lightly over Noctis’ stomach and caress their hips as Gladio moved ever so slowly. Gladio started to sweat a little at the smooth slide, his cock needier than perhaps he'd realized with all the gentle play and fun they'd been having. 

Gladio continued to move, carefully, bumping just a little as he became fully seated. Noctis’ white-knuckled grasp on the chair in front of him and another gasp told him all he needed to know. Pushing dark, silky strands aside, Gladio lavished attention on Noctis’ sensitive neck, enjoying the raspy vibrations under his lips as he started to move, drawing more sounds from his lover. 

Luna stood, then, and Gladio freed a hand to pull her to him. One of her breasts disappeared into a large, soft grasp, and Gladio met her eyes for a moment with a smile. 

“Got an idea. I think that counter's the right height.” There was a question in his words, and she answered it by hopping up again eagerly and nodding, anticipating his meaning.

“We'll definitely need to clean up later.” A soft giggle. 

Gladio slid out of Noctis, who pulled his head up and saw Luna on the counter again. Realization dawned, and he headed over to her, looking a little uncertain. 

“That's a lot of moving pieces. Not sure I can -”

Luna made a pretty shushing sound and wrapped her fingers around his length assertively while Gladio teased at his hole again. 

“You let us worry about that, huh?”

Luna nodded in agreement as she scooted to the edge. 

Noctis tipped backwards into Gladio's voice, into his arms, and felt him press inside. Gently, he thrust them both forward into Luna's hand. When she guided Noctis inside, he let out a choked cry. 

“Are you all right?” Luna looked at him intently.

“Oh, gods yes, please don't stop.” He looked at her with eyes that were dazed. “It's just - intense. Holy - holy shit you two.” Words failed him again as Gladio guided them both forward, then back again. The growl from behind and the gorgeous moans in front of him joined his own sounds as they worked back and forth.

Noctis lost the rhythm for a moment and bounced forward into Luna and back onto Gladio, and that was good too - it was all so delicious it made the word “good” sound insipid in his mind. 

A wordless cry escaped Luna and she tensed down on Noctis, hard. Her arms wrapped around him and pink-flushed, sweaty skin slipped against his. Noctis held her as she trembled, dropping kisses as he could on her open lips. He was close, too, and shut his eyes briefly to try to avoid coming so soon. 

It was too much. Luna's slick heat around him, the full, thick pressure of Gladio's cock in his ass, the feel of both of their hands stroking his skin - Noctis thought that it was a wonder he'd lasted this long. He quivered, trying to enjoy it as long as he could. 

Gladio sensed it and slowed his pace, but changed to the long, strong strokes that he knew would set Noctis off. The first one bumped Noctis firmly into Luna again, and the gorgeous mewl it drew from her made Noctis moan in response. He dove forward for more sloppy kisses. The taste of Luna's mouth, the scrape of beard at the back of his neck - it was perfect, and he clung to both of them almost helplessly, wherever he could reach. Gladio continued his determined strokes, and Luna's eyes flickered devilishly as she squeezed herself around him with intent. Noctis quivered in ecstasy. 

Luna's legs pressed into his sides, and Gladio's pace stuttered. They were all hanging on by a thread. Every time Gladio thrust him forward, Luna’s hot, wet softness slid against the demanding hardness of his cock. Noctis pulled back to thrust into her again, and speared himself on Gladio's length. He felt Gladio's hands on his hips shift his slightly to reposition him. Gods, Gladio never failed to find the perfect spot, and it was overwhelming. 

Noctis’ head dropped forward and his hips flexed, as the thread snapped and he drove and was driven into Luna in a tingling shower of pleasure. He went a little limp for a moment and just surrendered to the pulses of pleasure that rolled through him. Gladio's arm wrapped around him, hand splayed over his chest, and he whispered dirty encouragement in Noctis’ ear as he pumped him through it. 

Luna let out a high-pitched sound, then something that sounded like “yesyesyes,” as she came yet again with an expression that was a little surprised but gorgeously, messily blissful. Noctis wasn't surprised - they were both usually able to draw a final one from Luna that she wasn't expecting. He loved how it always caught her off guard, though, and he stroked golden strands from her face even as his own orgasm squeezed and wound itself down to a happy, exhausted hum.

A gasp from behind him let Noctis know Gladio was close behind. Strong hands smoothed over both of them. “Fuck, you're so beautiful.” The words came out in a growl, and the carefully controlled thrusts started to fall apart. 

Gladio's voice broke and he sped up, as Noctis pitched forward and held himself firmly inside Luna. They trembled together as Gladio spent himself inside Noctis. Luna's aftershocks quivered through them both, and Noctis turned his head and bit his lip. 

“Damn, that is like the  _ definition _ of getting fucked.” He twitched at the slide as Gladio withdrew, then laid a heavy hand on the counter - next to Noctis’ smaller hand, next to Luna's thigh. Noctis looked down at them and smiled, catching his breath. 

“Not - real sure how I'm still standing up right now.” He laughed and turned to trace a hand down Gladio's tattooed chest, heaving and lightly beaded with sweat.

Luna pressed her hand to Noctis’ wildly beating heart before brushing his hair back and kissing his forehead softly. Gladio, also on wobbly legs, stepped in closer to bury his face in Noctis’ hair and receive more sweet caresses from a serenely smiling Luna. 

He traced a finger over her collarbone. “Love it when you turn that pretty pink color.” She giggled in response, and stretched a toe out to tickle his hip. 

Noctis enjoyed the heavy weight of Gladio behind him and the softness of Luna in front for a few moments more, as slow fingers feathered lightly over skin. After a little while, he squirmed to straighten up, and Gladio laughed. “Worn out?”

“Well, yeah. I finished that entire field and _ then  _ you blew my mind.” He scratched at Gladio’s beard fondly. “You’re sleeping next to me all gross tonight; I’ve barely got enough left to clean off that counter.”

They’d moved a step or two away, and Luna had already hopped down. “On it!” She was cheerily hauling out supplies, preparing to clean the surface they’d been using to their benefit. The fact that she was doing so stark naked was even more endearing.

Noctis let Gladio wrap an arm around him and walk lazily down the hall. She was always like this after a good romp - playful and energized; it was cute, if exhausting. 

Noctis tipped his head up to Gladio, who blinked down at him through thickly curling eyelashes. “Think she’ll tease for a round two in the bed?”

Gladio looked back over his shoulder, an affectionate smile teasing around his lips. “Yeah, probably. Good luck to both of us?”

They laughed, and padded softly to their bed.

Noctis was nestled, head pillowed on Gladio’s large shoulder, when Luna appeared in the doorway.

“You never did get that glass of lemonade, Noctis.” As she swayed into the room carrying a glass, Noctis felt Gladio’s chest bounce in a laugh underneath him, and joined him in a chuckle. They both knew they were in trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Come chat with me on tumblr @stopmopingstarthoping or twitter @stopmopingstart. I always have a soundtrack - this time the songs are [Bloom ](https://youtu.be/8inJtTG_DuU) and [Some Type of Love.](https://youtu.be/sC1_7GDADRU)


End file.
